Recurrence
by CrazyForCSIMIAMI
Summary: Recent breach of private info has stirred up a lot of trouble. The team continues trying to find the source while still battling danger that seems to loom around every corner.
1. Chapter 1

***Authors Note* **

**-Kara is an extra character that is used in all of my stories.- **

Late into the night Kara had been peacefully asleep in her bed.

She awoke briefly to roll over only to look up and notice the french doors to her bedroom were closed.

Sitting up slowly she rubbed her eyes and glanced over again.

Kara got up and walked to the doors and tried to push them open and found it to be locked.

"What?" she whispered feeling confused.

She shook her head, turned around and went towards the bathroom, suddenly Kara felt someone lunge out and knock her to the floor.

The unexpected intruder tried to get fully on top of her but Kara quickly swung her elbow into the person's face momentarily freeing her. She lunged upwards and ran toward the broom that was leaning against the wall.

Once her arm got grabbed she turned around and swung it towards the stranger who then fell to the ground.

Kara took that opportunity to get the police on the phone while she tried to shimmy the lock on the bedroom doorway.

Within seconds she was able to find a loophole to open the lock and ran to get the duct tape.

_**II**_

"I came as soon as I heard, are you okay?" Matty asked

"Yeah...I'm ok...just still confused that's all." Kara answered

"What happened?" Macgyver inquired curiously sitting down on the couch to be more on her level.

"I don't know... I guess he got in here while I was asleep, I woke up and saw my bedroom doors were closed which I never do and when I went towards the bathroom that's when he attacked." She explained.

Just before the officers were about to to take him away, the man spoke up. "Hey, Murdoc says hello!"

"Hang on officers, there's been a change of plans, this man will now be in the custody of the phoenix foundation." Matty informed them.

"Yes ma'am." The officers responded in unison both releasing their grip on the intruder's arms.

She looked at Jack "Let's have him take a seat."

Jack nodded and forcefully pulled the man close to a chair and pushed him into it. "Sit down!" He ordered.

"So Murdoc sent you? Just how and why would that be considering he's been back in custody a while now." Matty questioned.

The man leaned in close. "If you want answers you'll have to speak with him yourself, he wanted me to give no details." He sat back against the chair.

Jack looked back towards the team. "Don't worry, I'm sure that crazy fruit loop is still tucked in his 10x10 cage but he somehow found himself some inside resources" He looked at Mac "Cairo day again man"

Macgyver shook his head. "I'm sure it's not that serious."

"Either way, we need to figure out what's going on here!" Matty insisted pulling out her cell phone she quickly texted Riley and Bozer telling them to come for an emergency meeting in the war room.

_**II**_

(Phoenix Foundation - Three in the morning)

"Tell me he's still in that cell!" Matty ordered to the guard on the screen.

"Of course why would.." The guard fell silent as his eyes widened looking at his own computer screen on the desk.

"Is there a problem?!" She questioned sternly.

"Uh..um..well it um..it seems that somehow he's not there…" The guard confessed hesitantly.

"Lock down that prison and find him!" Matty ordered and hung up on the video call.

"So if Murdoc's out I wonder why he hasn't made contact with us yet?" Riley remarked.

"Also what is up with earlier? How come Murdoc didn't show up himself to try something instead of sending some weird version of a calling card?" Jack ranted.

"Probably just getting more creative with the ways he wants us killed." Kara suggested tiredly as she laid on the couch resting her eyes.

"Oh little Kara, do you really think I would give someone else that satisfaction?" Murdoc responded as his face appeared suddenly on the screen.

Hearing his voice startled Kara and she sat up abruptly with eyes wide open.

"Riley, find out how he got through our system." Matty ordered lowly.

"What else should I have been expecting?" Kara questioned.

"I simply sent him to leave you with lasting emotional trauma."

He sighed and shook his head.

"But it's just so hard to find good help these days."

"Alright look Murdoc what is it you're up to this time?" Jack questioned.

"What I want Jack is for all of you to get through your heads that you can't get rid of me no matter how many times you try.

Never worked and it never will ; each and every time I resurface, I'll always have a new surprise in store for all of you!"

"Man it never ends with him!" Bozer stated.

" I was able to shut it down but it looks like an information breach isn't the only problem we've got." Riley announced.

Everyone's attention was suddenly focused on oversight walking in.

Mac stood up quickly. "Dad what are you doing here? You should be home resting."

"Don't worry about me, there's too much at stake right now."

He turned his head toward the rest of the team.

"The longer we go without knowing the source of the security breach all of our lives are going to be in constant danger, what happened tonight is just another example."


	2. Chapter 2

Bozer walked into the house but stopped when he got a whiff of a burning smell. "Mac are trying to cook again?"

He leaned in closer. "Mac?" Bozer called out.

When he didn't receive a response Bozer walked towards the kitchen and froze when he saw smoke coming out of the room.

"Mac!" Bozer looked around but the kitchen was empty so he took off back down the hall searching frantically.

"Mac if you're here we gotta get out!" Opening the bedroom door then rushing to the living room, he started coughing as the smoke was spreading through the house.

Bozer opened the basement door and dashed down the stairs, quickly realizing he was alone and finally went back upstairs and out the door putting his phone to his ear.

_**II**_

Macgyver pulled into the driveway and jumped out of the car in a hurry.

"I'm fine and I'm glad you are too, where were you though? I thought you were here at home!"

"Well I was but my dad needed a ride home from his appointment...how did the fire start?" Mac answered looking back and forth between Bozer and his house as the firefighters were finishing up.

"When I got here it was coming from the kitchen." Bozer paused, pointed a finger and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You weren't trying to make dinner again were you?"

"No" Mac answered casually as one of the firefighters approached.

"How bad is it?" Mac asked carefully.

"Well the kitchen will need some repair and some of the entryway has a tad bit of smoke damage but overall it could have been a lot worse."

"Any idea of a cause?" Mac added.

The firefighter rubbed his chin

"It's starting to look like arson but honestly we haven't been able to pinpoint the exact part but definitely not natural causes."

"Thank you!" Macgyver and Bozer spoke in unison.

Macgyver pulled out his phone when he felt it buzzing.

"Hello?"

"**Mac I just heard, are you guys alright?**" Matty answered.

"Yeah were both good here."

Matty sighed with relief. "**I'm glad, the rest of the team is headed your way.**

**I don't consider this a coincidence, maybe the damage has an answer.**"

_**II**_

After a while of sifting through through some of the debris without much luck they decided to use a different approach.

Riley held up the tablet and started scanning around the room while moving around slowly.

"Guys I've got something!" Riley announced while focusing in on the little red blip coming up on the screen.

Jack approached and dug around a little in the pile and pulled out something unusual.

"What the heck is this little doohickey?" Jack held it up.

Mac walked over and Jack handed it to him.

Macgyver looked down at the object in his hand knowing immediately what it was.

"I know that look on your face." Jack acknowledged. .

Everyone waited silently for him to say something.

"This is the same type of trigger that was on the bomb from my dad's car." He stated.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Jack's favorite pizza place) **

"Ok here's the countdown, this is for all the tickets."

Jack Riley and Kara all stared intently aiming their skee balls carefully towards the ramps.

"3...2...1...Go!"

The three of them all started tossing as fast as they could trying to beat each other's score.

The red light started spinning on top of Riley's machine and she put her hands up in celebration.

"Read em and weep guys!"

"Guess I have to admit, you're finally getting better, good win!" Jack congratulated.

"Great job Riley." Kara held up their big batch of tickets in her arms. "This definitely has to be wall prize worthy!

_**II**_

As they were leaving the restaurant and headed out into the parking lot shots rang out.

"Get down!" Jack shouted and they dove behind the nearest car.

After pulling out his gun he positioned it just above the trunk area and took a look around.

"Where did it come from?" Before Jack could fire back the side windows shattered.

"You see em?" Riley Probed.

"No I can't get a straight visual!" He answered and the car lowered once a tire had been hit.

"Matty, yeah it's me, we are outside the pizza place and taking on fire, we could use some help!" Kara spoke into her phone.

"**Tag team coming your way!"** Matty responded.

"Calvary's coming!"

"Hopefully they get here before we get our heads blown off!" Riley proclaimed.

Before long a strong tire screech was heard as a car sped out of the parking lot and down the street.

Silence enveloped the area, Jack took one last look around to be sure their predicament was over and returned his weapon to the holster.

"You guys ok?" He asked concerningly

"Were fine." Riley answered and they all stood up as the tag team pulled up.

Jack put his arm out letting them know to stand down.

Kara put the phone up to her ear. "Were good here Matty….No they got away."

Riley stepped closer to Jack and crossed her arms.

"Is this just our life now?

Because of that stupid breach we can't seem to solve were not safe at home, not even our place of respite."

Jack took a deep breath. "I don't know, I mean we've faced down a lot of things but this is just different, Murdoc being free also doesn't help matters."

**(Phoenix Foundation) **

"Ok so we need to figure out something,a new plan or anything with how to keep on with the day to day because just continuing on as normal has turned risky." Matty spoke while pacing back and forth in the war room.

"I think our best bet is to find Murdoc, I mean who knows, maybe he's the reason for what happened today." Bozor recommended.

"Although that sentiment is agreeable, we've been over this before, Murdoc knows how to be here in gone in a short time and us getting ahead of him has unfortunately been unsuccessful each time." Matty explained.

"Wish I could say there's been headway on digging through the breach but still not any closer then when when I started." Riley responded shaking her head slowly.

Macgyver was distracted and busy shaping a paper clip.

"Any thoughts son?" Oversight inquired.

Without looking up Mac began to answer. "If we want Murdoc, were going to have to play into his game.."

"If you can be a little more specific considering he has lots of games." Jack requested.

"What I mean is that the only thing that's going to draw him out is to trick Murdoc into thinking that we are giving in." Mac explained.

"So you're saying to use ourselves as bait right?" Bozer inquired.

"Exactly."

"You know that sounds crazy….what are the chances that Murdoc falls for it?

He'll probably be completely suspicious from the beginning." Riley added.

"Won't know until we try." Mac admitted.

"You're both right but I say we give it a shot." Jack stated and nodded his head toward Mac.

"It's all we've got for now." Matty agreed and looked towards Oversight.

"Let's do it!" He affirmed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Recurrence CH 4 **

Alarms started blaring catching everyone off guard.

***Security Breach* **popped up on the screen in front of them.

"We need to secure the perimeter so we can start lockdown!" Matty ordered and hit an emergency button on the wall.

"On it!" Jack answered as the group rushed to split up and check all around the building.

Mac and Jack headed into the stairwell.

Riley and Kara went down to the control room but as soon as they got inside the door it slammed shut behind them and a metal cover came down completely blocking it off.

Dashing over to the computer Riley saw a message appear

"**Get comfy girls, be seeing ya real soon!"**

Riley put a hand up to her ear. "Matty can you hear me? ...Matty!"

Both exchanged looks of concern.

"Coms aren't working."

"Cell signal is out too." Kara said before placing the phone back in her pocket.

Riley turned back towards the computer to see what could be done and tried to type something on the keyboard.

"It's no use, we're locked out of the system." Riley concluded.

Kara put her back against the wall and slid slowly down to sit on the floor. "This had to be his plan all along, Murdoc trapped us."

"Let's just hope the others are having a better time than we are." Riley sighed

Meanwhile Mac and Jack were able to evacuate two floors into safer areas and were finishing the third.

Just as the last room was being cleared before they themselves could exit the door closed and locked also activating another metal cover

"Hey hey hey!" Jack lunged forward and punched it then exhaled heavily. "Riley we could sure use your help with this ...Riley?" He scrunched his eyes in confusion.

Mac pulled out his phone. "No reception." He showed it to Jack

"What the heck is going on here?!" Jack questioned.

"Either the lock down sequence is on the blink or this was a setup." Mac indicated.

Jack looked around the room. "And it looks like this time we don't have anything for you to make into some weird explosive to blast our way out of here."

(The War Room)

Matty paced around slowly. "Mac I need a status update." She turned to look at oversight.

"Jack what's happening?" She shook her head.

"Riley or Kara, please tell me you have something." Matty tied pulling up the security footage but all that came up was error coding.

"Somethings wrong, we need to go find them!" Oversight nodded his head in agreement but before they could reach the door all of the metal shields came down around the room including the windows.


End file.
